Past, Present, No Future
by Shigure Hakuya
Summary: Everything around her fall into despair. With her spirit friends at hand, she now turns to the past by a certain Warrior. Then she renewed her journey. Time Reverse
1. Chapter 1

_Past, Present, No Future_

 _by: Shigure Hakuya_

* * *

She closed her ears, blocking the noise coming from the agonistic screams of the citizens of Magnolia. Hoping to remove the pain away, she just closed her eyes and prayed that nothing or anything of this didn't happened and just a mere nightmare. Unfortunately, she can't and she still can hear screams and shrieks from the people, being tortured and killed by those demons.

Truthfully, she actually watched movies where people get tortured by the antagonist but this...this is too much for her to handle. She now just want to closed her eyes and lay down on her bed with her comfy blanket wrapped around her. Poor, Lucy.

Looking up, she now saw the almost disgusting bodies of her friends from Fairy Tail. Even she can't believe that Fairy Tail's most powerful female wizard, Erza Scarlet, looked like this... She just hoped to Mavis that time will come back time when **HE** isn't being awaken.

Natsu Dragneel.

Or should she call him, E.N.D.

Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

The most powerful demon Zeref, the dark mage, ever made. The one that's supposed to be with Tartaros but due to unknown reasons, he's with Fairy Tail, only remembering that he's the **SON** of the red dragon, Igneel.

He's currently sucking the soul out of those citizens, with her being hidden in a corner currently hidden by a dark shadow. He had those long, pointy red pair of horns that mysteriously sprouted from his pink hair. His fangs are more sharper and he completely looked like a demon being untamed. He slashed his very sharp claws at the people while laughing hysterically with his usually onyx eyes, bloody red.

 _'He's a monster...'_

She thought before looking back at him but suddenly, he looked at her direction. Her knees were now shaking furiously as she gulped. With her current state, she can't fight him. Moreover when he's currently out of control. She tried to scream but she managed to stop it as she now prayed to the Gods that she will be saved.

She now hugged herself while thinking of a plan to save herself from her upcoming torment. "...keys...", She now muttered before grabbing her keys, hoping to summon Virgo and help her to go to the Celestial World, even its bad for her state, but she must. She grabbed the keys and a golden ring of magic appeared from the tip of her key and the maid-like spirit appeared in from of her.

"Let's go..." Lucy said to her friend and the latter nodded before grabbing Lucy's hand and a golden portal appeared in from of them. She looked at Natsu and discovering that he's already a kilometer far away from her. She now pushed her own strength before going inside the portal with Virgo, a sliver of hope litten up in her heart.

* * *

Once reaching the Celestial World, she thanked her friend before slumping herself at the mystical floor of this world. She now decided to wear some appropriate clothes before deciding to face the Spirit World King, her old friend.

Before reaching the king, a golden light surrounded her. A dark golden light being appeared in front of her as she now felt herself being nauseous. She feel like the world is being on her back and she can't move herself. A blurry face appeared in her mind before clutching her chest in pain.

* * *

 _I am one who seeks out those tears_

 _Your cries for salvation has been heard_

 _Justice shall prevail and darkness shall perish_

 _Thy one who wishes for thee,_

 _I shalt help thou..._

 _I am..._

 _thy Celestial Savior..._

* * *

Lucy can feel herself being lost of consciousness. Celestial Savior? Wasn't it the one that her mother always said to her when she's still a kid? "The Celestial Savior or the Celestial Warrior is a mysterious one...he, no, she is a myth. No one can really know nor see this Warrior." Lucy remembered all of those before she now saw dark spots in her field of vision, seeing her friends running to her before she blacked out.

* * *

Lucy can feel the soft mattress below her. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance that she doesn't know where she is. Finally, she now opened her eyes.

She can see is dark. Though it's unclear, she know that something is wrong and that something is misplaced or rather, she, herself is misplaced. Though she feel herself like she've gotten so small and her keys are not with her, making her panicked. She now tried to comfort herself before getting out of the bed.

She then noticed a golden bracelet in her left wrist. It has a soft, golden color and a red crystal at the middle. Upon remembering her friends from Fairy Tail, even Natsu, her mood suddenly turned gloom and a dark aura surrounded her. Looking around, she knew that this room is utterly but refreshing familiar. She gasped upon seeing the view of the garden outside.

Now, was she really hallucinating? Or she's just half-awake? Or she just inside an illusion where she's inside her room?!

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Really short chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Past, Present, No Future_

 _by: Shigure Hakuya_

* * *

Lucy sighed upon knowing that she have returned back to the past, but how? Everything was just a blur to her and she can't remember anything related to it. She's now frustrated as hell. Piecing the fragments of that time was hard but she still managed to remember it dreadfully. Lucy just clenched her fist and fully reminisce it...

* * *

 _How Mard Geer opened E.N.D.'s book and summoned him..._

 _She can heard the piercing sound of Natsu's burdened scream..._

 _His fangs started to sharpen up like a monster in a battlefield..._

 _Monster-like claws being formed into his hands..._

 _Red, pointy horns being sprouted from his pink hair..._

 _Then it happened..._

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

* * *

 _Lucy can_ _hear his piercing screams and shrieks while being transformed. A disgusting smell can now be smelled throughout the town of Magnolia. Her eyes widened upon seeing this horrifying scene; so dreadful and scary like Death is upon your doorstep, his scythe visible and the sound of chains can be heard. Her heart is beating so fast, like horses in a race. She feel like fainting but she fought against it. or else...that will be the end of her...  
_

 _Placing both of her hands on her chest, she prayed to God that she'll be saved. Then, a ray of hope lit up in her heart..._

 _It happened so fast... She saw that blazing red-no, scarlet hair, flowing through the air, like birds flying freely. She finally saw her knight-in-shining-armor well, literally. Erza Scarlet is on the field, ready to fight against the most powerful demon that Zeref ever made, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, with her wearing her Heart Kreuz Armor. The glares between the two are so intense like the rays of 10,000 suns._

 _The tension...it makes Lucy can't breath. It's so...heavy and...unusual._

 _The all Lucy saw was a blur of red and pink._

 _Outlines of slashes can be seen as shadows between the two are so fast that the fact that Lucy can't see their movements. She watched at them in awe but with fear in her eyes, hoping that all of this will end up good. Erza's slices are too sharp and accurate while Natsu's claws are so intense and raw. The battle...will not end up so fast. The two warriors are so powerful that the earth itself is crumbling into bits. And that made Lucy shiver in fear, hoping that someone powerful will stop this fight._

 _Erza kept changing her armors while Natsu made his slashing attacks more powerful by adding force, but that didn't fazed Erza much. But then..._

 _When Erza gained the upperhand, the movements of Natsu are now becoming strange. His movements are now slower and black blood kept flowing out of his wounds. He slowly back away a little, making Lucy's eyes widen._

 _"Erza! Dodge!" Then Lucy saw a reddish-purple flame came out of the demon's mouth. Lucy's eyes widen upon knowing what he released._

 _It's poison!_

 _Erza's left arm was now affected by the poison, making her hold the affected area and took a heavy breathe. The bruise was such a disgusting sight to see. It was a third-degree burn with some purplish areas making Lucy vomit her contents out. It smells...horrible._

 _Then, all Lucy can remember was Erza is being slowly kneeled down. Lucy tried shouting but it didn't worked. Then all she could see was a fast blur of black and blue..._

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback:_**

* * *

That memory made Lucy frown. Then when she woke up, she's now in that corner, seeing her fallen friends being crucified and tortured. She felt tears gushing out. Then she tried stopping it by rubbing it with her hands. She wanted to help her friends at that time...but then, due to her exhausted state. If she...

...if she didn't summoned the Celestial King...would that make her friends saved?

Wait...no. They can't be saved...

If she didn't summoned the Celestial King, all of them will be trapped in Alegria's clutches. But still...she might help her friends...but how?

...but if she didn't did that, maybe Aquarius will not be sacrificed...but...

Her mind was full of incoherent thoughts and that made feel headache. This body of hers really takes a toll whenever she tried to do anything that she can do before...

Lucy just sat down at the edge of her pink bed. Now starting to think what should she do...with her body being returned to her five-year-old self and keys missing. But what makes her frustrated is that that Celestial 'Warrior' somehow sent her here. And that blurred face...

...that somehow is familiar to her. But, where did she saw that before?

In the battle against Phantom Lord? Galuna Island? Or maybe that time when they fought first against Oracion Seis? Or maybe that Battle of Fairy Tail that Laxus started? Or maybe in Edolas? Or when they saw the Earthland version of Coco, Sugarboy, Maria and Bryo? In Tenroujima-wait, they are just the only person there... Wait, or maybe in that Lullaby-thingy? Did I forgot to mention that time in Tower of Heaven? When Juvia and I fought against Rocker, but managed to win by using a Unison Raid? Or in the GGM? Maybe its the time when my friends, the spirits turned against me-wait, I mustn't remember that time. It makes me saddened to the thought that my friends will abandon me and will turn against me. Or maybe in that Sun Village where we, the Team, saw many giants, which are the parents of Flare?

Somehow by reminiscing the old times make her smile a bit. And that makes her reenergized for this day.

"From this day now on...maybe I'll just train and train..." Lucy mumbled to herself with her tiny voice. Listing a lot of things to do...

...the first thing that she must do is train! But how?

With her head slightly turning to the garden, her eyes widen upon seeing a familiar shade of blonde hair and brown eyes. Tears again started to flow down her eyes.

Her knees are now shaking...

Her heart beats so fast...

Her dim light of hope started to brighten up...

Maybe this time travelling isn't so bad after all?

Then she now went to the open window. Walking to the garden, she climbed up then went outside. There, she saw her only hope this time. Her love of life that once she lost. A loving mother. A wise helper. A responsible wizard. A great friend. A beautiful scene, it is.

"M-mommy..."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Updating might be fast but for the later chapters...let's hope for the best that I'll have this laptop and hope I don't have author's block. Please remind me if this story is not suitable for the T rating and if I needed to change it to M, please? Also, sorry for the wrong spiellings and grammurs.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Past, Present, No Future_

 _by: Shigure Hakuya_

* * *

Being cuddled by her mother feels like heaven for Lucy. Of course, she haven't seen her own mother for years. Right now, both of them are inside Lucy's room, with Layla humming a song and Lucy slowly falling asleep.

Ah, Lucy can now feel herself floating...

Then she fell asleep...

* * *

Lucy smiled to herself when she woke up. Maybe its still early to be awake in three in the morning, right?

Finding a way to train in this time, she now found her feet at the front of the Heartfilia library. Books, really placed a spot on Lucy's heart. Books that can take her to other world just by reading its contents. It also can make her cry, smile and feel saddened. But still, books are just the only thing that can be preserved for a long time, right? With the proper atmosphere and place, books can live forever.

Now Lucy sounds like the first master, isn't it?

Well, she is really influenced by the antics of Mavis Vermillion. The way she walks, the way she talks, the way she plans...it's too perfect for Lucy.

But what amaze Lucy is that the first master really is strong. Her spirit can still appear upon them even without contact from her physical body. It's great. Really great.

Slightly twisting the metallic door knob, Lucy smiled upon knowing that this room isn't locked. Then she entered.

Many books are lined up in its shelves. It's properly organized. From encyclopedia to dictionaries. Story books to classics. Ah, it feels like heaven being surrounded by books.

Then now, Lucy sat down on a chair, slowly pushing it beneath the books of magic. From how to use magic to how to summon familiars. Then Lucy grabbed the book of Meditation. Lucy really like meditating but found it really hard to do it, due to the noise that the Team Natsu emits when she does one. Then Lucy started to read...

* * *

Lucy can now be found inside the garden, with her in a meditating position. Breathing in and out slowly. Mind focusing at a certain symbol, which was her keys. Gladly, meditating was really easy, without noise. Then she can feel it. That sudden surge of power is within her palm but cannot grasp it. She can hear the sways of the leaves and the dance of the morning sundew. Its refreshing...

* * *

Then Lucy moved on to another book named Means of Tarot. Fortune telling is one of Lucy's major interest but she can't find the right time to start it. Its like she's too shy to show her interest to Cana whenever when they're helping each other.

Then Lucy started reading, from the Tarot cards' history to the meaning of the Card's different arcana. From the Fool to the Universe from the Thoth.

* * *

Lucy said to Layla that she wants to learn how to fortune tell and of course, her lovely mother obliged her.

* * *

Both of them are now in the town of Hargeon. A sudden urge to go to Magnolia hit her but once again tried to stop it. They are now inside a magic shop. Now this shop is really familiar...

"How can I help you?" A muscular voice was all Lucy heard as she saw the much young face of the store clerk. Lucy backed away, now is he really that normal looking before? That man which she met before when she first came to Hargeon and used her womanly charms that costs only a 1,000J discount, now that pisses Lucy.

Then Lucy went to the magic items space. There, she can see swords, wands, cards, keys and many more. Then she go herself a whole pack of Tarot cards with the Thoth version included. Then got herself a silver key. Then she smiled serenely upon seeing the key of the Canis Manor. Then they payed and went home via train.

* * *

Then Lucy started to train with her keys. Her mother lended her some keys. Lyra, Horologium, Crux and Plue are now in her. Then she tried summoning. When Lucy tried summoning one, it took a chunk of her magic energy. Well, she's still a child so its still acceptable. Then now, Lucy succeeded in summoning Plue, with his dog-self and forming a contract with her. Her mother was surprised upon seeing her child being more and more a Celestial mage she is. She looked proudly to Lucy. Maybe she have the strength to summon a gold key.

* * *

That exact night, Lucy found herself sitting on chair with her newly bought cards in front of her. Then she remembered what she read from the book. She examined her cards and saw the major arcanas.

* * *

 _"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."_

The Fool (0) which means innocence, chaos, divine inspiration, spontaneity, freedom, madness and it is the "jack of all trades".

. _..Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination..._

The Magician (I) which means initiative, action, self-confidence, manipulation, power and it is the "right hand of the Fool".

 _...The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom..._

The High Priestess (II) which means hidden knowledge, wisdom, patience, modest, and it is the "female mystery".

 _...Celebrate life's grandeur... Its brilliance... its magnificence..._

The Empress (III) which means prosperity, creativity, fertility, sexuality, abundance and it is the "mother figure".

 _...Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer..._

The Emperor (IV) which means manipulation, the desire to control one's surroundings and it is the "father figure".

 _...It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself..._

The Hierophant (V) which means education, authority, conservatism, logical and it is the "wiser one".

 _...There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another..._

The Lovers (VI) which means cheerfulness, the emphasis on social interaction and it is the "popular one".

 _...One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goals..._

The Chariot (VII) which means victory, conquest, self-assertion, control, war and command, and it is the "aggressive one".

 _...To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty..._

The Strength (VIII) which means self-control, gentleness, courage, virtue and it is known for its strength of heart.

 _...It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path..._

The Hermit (IX) which means wisdom, introspection, solitude, retreat and it is the one who hides away from others.

 _...Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty..._

The Wheel of Fortune or Fortune (X) which means fate, luck, opportunity and it is the one who is involved in making important choices or decision.

 _...Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment..._

The Justice (XI) which means objectivity, justice, rationality, concerned with matters of fairness and it is mostly the "stoic" type.

 _...In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal..._

The Hanged Man (XII) which means self-sacrifice, binding that makes one free and it is the one who paradoxes and hanging between heaven and earth.

* * *

Then Lucy's eyes widened upon seeing the next card...

* * *

...

The Death (XIII) which means foreboding, doom, metamorphosis, deep change, regeneration, cycle and it is the one who changes mostly.

* * *

Lucy sighed upon reading the next arcanas...

* * *

The Temperance (XIV) which means synthesis, prudence, harmony, merging of the opposites and it is the one who struggles to find a balance in their lives.

The Devil (XV) which means temptation, selfishness, impulsive, healthy bond of commitment, greediness and it is the "proud" one.

The Tower (XVI) which means arrogance, prejudice, authoritarian organization and it is the one who find themselves fallen from grace.

The Star (XVII) which means hope, self-confidence, faith, altruism, luck, generosity, peace and it is the "joyous" one.

The Moon (XIIX) which means creativity, inspiration, dreams, madness, illusions, fear and it is the one who has troubles in accepting themselves.

The Sun (XIX) which means happiness, joy, optimism, accomplishment and it is the one who is in deep thoughts about the meaning of life and manages to find their answers.

The Judgement (XX) which means the one who realizes one's calling, gaining a deep understanding of life and the one who feels acceptance and absolution.

The World (XXI) which means fulfillment, wholeness, harmony and the world's totality.

* * *

With her mind clear, she started to shuffle the cards. Arranging it now properly, she cut the cards to three, each of the same height as the other. With her precise hand, she returned all of it to one stack. Then now picked one by magic means. She swiped a card and all was finally revealed...

* * *

 **(0) The Fool in its upright position...**

Once again, the Fool started its journey. Infinite possibilities happens and one may change its own course of life.

 **(I) Then, The Magician in its upright position...**

Full of confidence and power, the Fool manages to keep forward even in struggles.

 **(XVI) Next, The Tower in a reversed position...**

In one of those struggles, the Fool was being placed down by fate. Wasn't it unlucky?

 **(VI) But then, The Lovers in a reversed position...**

Then Fool rushed in making choices. Now the fall is in front of the Fool.

 **(XIII) Finally, The Death in its upright position...**

The Fool is now faced in its final destination. Its change is now occurring. What will happen?

* * *

Then Lucy went back to her bed started to fall asleep. Tomorrow, she'll start training regarding the Celestial keys...

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N: Containing many information about arcana from Persona 3.**

 **Also, I don't know what I'm typing this time. Sorry for this lame chapter. Again, sorry for the wrong spiellings and grammurs.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Past, Present, No Future_

 _by Shigure Hakuya_

* * *

Lucy was greeted by the rays of the greedy sunlight. Wasn't it annoying for one who's relaxing being disturbed by a freak of nature? But then...Lucy remembered that she must practice her Celestial magic and fully advance to another.

She now did her morning rituals and went to the library, of course not forgetting to eat breakfast. She then pushed a chair to the section of Celestial magic. Many books are lined up and Lucy can't believed what she's seeing right now.

Smiling gleefully, she now choose a book named Origin of Celestial Magic. Lucy wondered what really is the root of all magic. Some say its the ancestors who recognised their potential and honed it 'till the latest generation. But some said its from the One Magic. But really, Lucy doesn't know what do this One Magic means.

Then she started reading...

* * *

Lucy yawned upon reaching her bedroom. Wow, it really took a toll in her body to read many books. But its fulfilling. One can learn many things just by reading. Also, reading improves and enhances Lucy's memory now. Just by starting from a seed, one can grow to a tree no one can grow. Leaves and fruits hanging from the branches and dancing gracefully with the wind and fully nurturing 'till death make it apart.

But then, Lucy's lately having insomnia due to over-fatigue. Her schedule was really not for a five-year-old girl. Wake up, eat, read, eat, read again, and sleep. Wasn't it hell to have a schedule like that right?

She now twisted and turned 'till she felt herself in the grip of Hypnos.

* * *

Weeks have passed since Lucy started her session for her Celestial magic. She still kept her meditation and fortune telling session at hand. But mostly, Lucy's scheduled was duly noted for her main magic.

Breathing in and out, Lucy kept a still posture while doing her meditation, solely focusing in controlling her own aura. Mainly meditation only dedicates the user for keeping one's mind and controlling its stabilities so it will not corrupt.

'Focus...'

Then she found herself inside a void space. Everything was black. But she still felt the wind hugging her and she can feel the movement of the grass. Then, a swirl of magic swell inside her. She thought that she can see gold...and rarely, green. For others, it mostly looks like she was just sleeping and keeping a serious face.

But it's entirely different.

Lucy now feel her power flowing through her veins. A feeling of the Celestial magic rushed inside her, add the fact that she quite felt a feeling of the nature. And that weirded her out.

Then Lucy can hear the buzzing of the insects around her. The flapping of the wings of the colorful butterflies. The chirps of the birds up in the air. The graceful waves of the green, green grass. The slow crawls of the worms under the ground. Lucy can feel it.

A golden aura surrounded her. Then a sudden rush of another magic dwell.

The once-golden aura turned into a nature green one. She thought at first that she's only half-awake. But this...this is entirely different.

Slowly but surely, a single drop of her sweat flow down. Down to her neck, to her arms, to her knees and at last, it reached the ground. And a miracle happened...

A green light surrounded the green garden, despite of its color. A glow surrounded Lucy as she felt herself being replenished by nature energy by the nature itself. She smiled serenely. She slowly reminisce her memories of being in Fairy Tail. Coincidentally, she remembered that one of the Team Shadow Gear have also this kind of power. But hers...it was the nature itself.

Then she named it...NATURE.

* * *

Lucy at first was reluctant at finally accepting that Nature was truly real at first and only seeing it as a dream but this...this really approves it!

She slowly reached out her tiny hand through the thorny stems of roses. She winced at the pain it caused, causing bloody red blood flow from the mild-deep scratches. Then tiny drops of blood are now on the ground. And what happened next surprised Lucy. The soil seemed to seep through the blood and it glowed forest green. Tiny forms of leaves at first. Then small buds of red roses next. And finally it bloomed!

The rose plant rose from life, wait, no PUN intended. It seemed...happy.

Lucy smiled but then it immediately disappeared when she again saw the red blood on her tiny hand. For others, just seeing a sight of blood maked them panicked, shaking and others, fainting. But for Lucy...how ironic it is. She's supposed to be shrieking in fear for now but...she's just looking calmly at the bloodied hand and slowly placed it over the leaves and it glowed green until its finally healed.

This proves it.

* * *

Layla looked at Lucy lovingly as she saw her daughter meditating in the garden. She never really thought that Lucy will act maturely and literally, like an adult. Lucy really have Layla's features but the only difference is...Lucy's eyes. At birth, Lucy's pupil are chocolate brown. And now...it has its forest green color. She's more like a nature and wild person rather than a proper lady and etiquette loving person, just like Jude Heartfilia. Her husband really doesn't approve of Lucy of being a mage.

But the blood of a magician really flow through Lucy's veins as she saw how powerful Lucy is, despite being a five-year-old girl. Maybe Lucy might be a powerful S-Class wizard if her daughter will train and train for weeks, months and years. But Layla wanted Lucy to be in the Konzern for long.

Then Layla went back to the reality as she saw her daughter slowly making a rose plant live again. Layla's eyes widen.

Wasn't Lucy only having the Celestial magic? But this...this is certainly a miracle!

That kind of magic was originated from Lucy's great, great grandmother, Flora. Great Grandma Flora was a Nature mage. Her magic makes plant grow and nurture itself by Flora's power. But in case of Lucy, Lucy is the one who gave life to the plant.

Well, her daughter was really an extraordinary one.

* * *

Jude Heartfilia wasn't happy at what was happening for now.

He looked horrified upon seeing at the sudden change of Lucy's power. At first, Jude only knows his daughter to have Celestial magic. But this...this is entirely unapprovable!

He only wanted his only daughter to be a proper lady, not this kind of...Amazon.

Well, Jude precisely cared only for the wealth and fame the Heartfilia family have, not for magic this and magic that.

And then he turned his hand to the telephone and dialled a number.

* * *

Layla wasn't really happy at what is happening to her husband.

Jude was now slowly being drowned to the waves of fame, money, power and business. And Layla was not happy at that. She slowly rose from her seat and went outside, walking the mansion's corridors gracefully. Layla entirely know the maze-like hall of the mansion so she came to her destination in time. The door showing a 'Office' there and she slowly turned the knob without knocking. For others, this action will just be a rude, bad action but for her, this was nothing.

"Jude...stop this treachery!" Layla shouted at her husband with his telephone at hand. He just looked at her and shook kis head in disapproval. No one will stop his plans and no one can nullify it.

Layla kept asking him to take back what he did and he just replied it with a glare and she broke down, running outside and going inside her room. Unknown to the two, pretty, little Lucy was at the slightly opened door, currently eavesdropping.

* * *

Months have passed since the sudden appearance of Lucy's magic happened. And also, a month have passed since Lucy finally knew what is currently happening to both of her parents.

She's now currently at the edge of her bed and she sighed. Thinking won't do anything.

Then she went to her mother's room. She knocked first. Then nothing came, so she tried again.

Until no one answered, she now barged in, only seeing a horrifying sight to see, making Lucy's tears started to appear.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just edited and re-posted the Chapter 3 so this came out next. At the part where Lucy has her new magic...just...don't criticise it. Again, sorry for the wrong spielling and grammurs.**_


	5. Chapter 5 v2

Past, Present, No Future

by: Shigure Hakuya

* * *

 _Version II_

* * *

It has been months since Lucy lost her beloved mother. After all, that dreaded memory has been etched in her memory; and she felt that she might take her own if she haven't really calmed herself, thinking that all of this was just the fake world. And ironically, that's true. Lucy's been living in a world full of illusions and madness. One that truly didn't happened. One that is the one that's been created by her own imaginations and selfishness.

She swore to herself that she'll release herself in this loop. Since she already experienced this memory; one that wasn't so pleasant and so cruel. Then she looked at they sky, seeing the heavenly color of the sky. Then her heart hardened. Determined, she now promised to herself that she mustn't showcase her feelings. Or else, all of her plans will be skyrocketed failed.

Then she finished this day with a tear escaping from her right eye.

* * *

She now sat on the soft grass with a stoic expression plastered on her small face. Then closed her eyes while focusing on what she's doing. After all, just sitting by won't help. She need to act, not lock herself out of other's memories. And she's Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial mage who doesn't give up easily.

Then she continued what she's doing. Then a voice ringed inside her mind.

* * *

 **Human...**

* * *

She now straightened herself and starts to gather a mass of Nature energy onto her hands, a swirling light green aura starts to fill. Then it slowly took shape. Lucy now placed the circular-like thing in front of her, a human form slowly appearing by itself. Lucy now saw a human with light brown hair that reaches her back and closed eyes. The human was wearing a green dress that reaches its knees and she has somewhat a dark shadow of pair of wings behind her.

* * *

 **Did you summoned me...?**

* * *

Then Lucy replied with a frown on her face, disagreeing to the beautiful lady in front of her. Then the lady slowly opened her eyes, giving Lucy a shout of glaring ice blue pupils. The lady's face now looked like a series character taken out from a book. The lady slowly looked at Lucy from head to toe, then giving Lucy a smirk.

* * *

 **So you're the one.**

 **I see...**

 **I would like to see your abilities.**

 **After all, you have the strength to summon me...**

* * *

Then Lucy only gave her a small nod before hastily standing up, only reaching the waistline of the lady. Lucy now felt conscious of her height; maybe she'll drink milk from now on. Then the lady slowly floated at the wind, taking the feel of the natural air of Lucy's garden. Then the smirk from the lady turned into a focused one as she slowly placed her hands at the ends of her green dress.

* * *

 **You shall now witness the power of a _FAIRY._**

* * *

Then the lady twirled around, her long hair flowing through the wind like the wind itself. A chilly temperature starts to form, even though the air is so warm. The lady now muttered something unidentified then a pillar of ice formed in front of Lucy.

Lucy now put herself in a defensive stance. Then slowly, roots of trees now slowly moved to Lucy, forming a wooden shield. Then Lucy grabbed a silver key with a symbol of dove engraved to it.

"Gate of the Dove, I open thee. Columba," then a white light appeared beside Lucy. Then the light turned into a human form with very long hair that reaches its knees and white wings was on its back.

* * *

 **I am one who controls wind.**

 **Behold and lo, the power of one who swifts through ravaging winds.**

 **I am,**

 **Columba of the Wind.**

* * *

Then the form with wings revealed itself. The Spirit of the Dove sports a creamy white hair and golden yellow eyes. She's wearing nothing but ribbons that hides her scandalous parts. Columba now looked at the fairy before materializing a red pole from her hand and a large gust of wind was now ruining the garden. The fairy's face turned into a smirk as she now used her hands to defend herself.

* * *

 **Fufufu.**

 **How pitiful...**

* * *

Then the fairy lowered her defense before pointing her hand to Lucy and Columba, then icicles now formed behind the fairy.

* * *

 **You'll never defeat me.**

* * *

The icicles now turned and now being pointed to the little girl.

* * *

 **I am one who rules over the World of Fairies.**

* * *

Then time seemed to stop as Lucy now pulled out another silver key, this time, with a shape of a crown on it.

"I command you to come, Gate of the Greek King, Cepheus," then a gold light blinded Lucy. Then a male with crown and kingly clothes appeared in front of Lucy. He has a young face and holds a scepter on his right hand.

* * *

 **Mere spirits can't defeat me.**

* * *

Then the king now raised his scepter, a golden light appearing from the weapon. Then came out a bow on Lucy's hand. The bow has an ornamental gem at its tip and is golden brown in color. The bow was light, despite its appearance.

"Here I go..." Then Lucy shot an arrow with precise direction. Then the fairy swiftly narrowed an escape from the attack before looking at the little girl with a smirk on her face.

* * *

 **You're pretty good.**

* * *

Then Lucy now signalled to Columba as the dove spirit nodded at her. Then a fusion was now made.

Slowly, Lucy gathered her strength before looking at her king spirit with a knowing look as the man nodded and disappeared in gold sparkles. Its now only with Lucy and Columba. Columba now muttered a medium wind spell as it spiralled against Lucy's arrow as the kid shot it.

Then it hit the fairy.

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **You're better as I expected.**

 **I guess looks are really deceiving.**

* * *

As the fairy now slowly returned to the land and Columba left in a white light. Then Lucy and the fairy are now all alone. Lucy took an offensive stance as the fairy chuckled at her actions.

 **"You've passed the test."** The fairy said with a smile on her face. Then she slowly reached for Lucy as the fairy gently stroked the kid's cheek before giving the kid a gentle smile.

 **"I guess that I haven't met a person for a thousand year. It was lonely. Thank you for entertaining me. I shall now go..."** The fairy said as she slowly disappeared while stroking Lucy's golden hair.

* * *

 **I am who rules over FAIRIES.**

 **I am the wife of Oberon.**

 **I am the healer of bruised hearts.**

 **I am one that is always with you.**

 **Lucy, I am,**

 **TITANIA.**

* * *

Then Titania disappeared.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Past, Present, No Future_

 _By: Shigure Hakuya_

* * *

It's now midnight and Lucy is still wide awake. The poor child can't sleep because of insomnia; though in reality, she's an adult.

The summoning and the fight between her and Titania really took a toll in her magic reserves. She needs to train more.

 _As usual, Lucy felt weak._

She still feel the consequences of summoning using her Nature Magic and also summoning two silver keys. Her feet felt like there's lead on it. She cannot move nor talk, but her mind is now wandering in thoughts. _How can she finish her training when there's many obstacles in the way?_ She needs too much time to decide what she needs to do in the future. She mustn't space out always because time passes fast in this timeline.

 _After all, she is just a paradox. Her existence itself in this world is just a paradox._

Without any time to waste she decided to do something even though her body rejects moving. Her own feet led her to the library without the other maids noticing. Hopefully, she will find something inside that will make her elated right now. _She's bored as hell._

Tapping her own little fingers in the shelves, she decided to pick a novel this time. Her eyes wandered at the catchy cover and just the word itself, the title of this novel is "Catchy". She headed to a small chair, made a flower lamp using her magic and started reading the book.

As she reads, time passes. Her eyes are fully focused at the story. Any distractions are a no for her as it reached dawn...

* * *

Lucy can't take it anymore. She needs to be out of this prison. She needs to be away from her demon father as much as she can. **She wants out.**

So that leads her to packing her own things.

At first, she is hesitating since leaving the konzern also means that she won't ever see the maids in the mansion, the only ones who care for her. But the madness won't stop Lucy as long as she's still here. The memories of her mother are laying around and she can't stand it.

While packing, Lucy finally remembered something that she forgot to take.

A smile crept to her face as she ran through the hallways and finally, she stumbled at where her destination is. The attic room beside the supply room. She opened the door and saw dust as she cough out the dirt.

By coincidence or not, the sunlight rays pointed itself at a portrait ahead. A torn photo of the formerly happy family of Heartfilia. Maybe, if Lucy didn't stumble upon this timeline, maybe the original Lucy is still innocent and clueless at what happening at the future.

That thought made her smile grimly, despite of her childish appearance. There are so many mysteries at why she was sent in this timeline. Why did that Celestial Warrior sent her here? If that Celestial Warrior is really true, then why that Warrior didn't appear before her right now? That Warrior didn't told Lucy what Lucy must do or what she must do. All that Warrior gave to Lucy was this child form and different timeline, not clues or anything that is related to her former life.

Celestial Warrior thoughts aside, Lucy went towards the portrait and saw her main objective.

 _She's still the same._

Lucy grabbed the blue dress gently and gave it an obsevation with a faint smile in her lips. Though it has been covered in dust, its caramel brown hair still didn't changed. The smile on its lips still didn't waver as time passed upon it.

"...I haven't seen you for a while, Michelle." Lucy said with a gentle voice. Lucy brushed her fingers upon Michelle's hair and started to hum. The tone is sweet and mellow but full of sadness. Lucy exited the room and went back to her own room with Michelle in her arms. The earlier grim Lucy turned into a serene Lucy. Moody, as we say.

 _'...Even if fate shall wait in the way... We belong...'_

The day ended with Lucy leaving the konzern, leaving a letter on her table.

* * *

Even though Lucy planned where she's going, it is still a pain in how she's going to do in the journey. She has two choices, either travel by feet by save money or travel by train but that will leave her penniless. Even though rejected by her little body, she decided to travel by her own feet. Also, she can save her money by that.

Lucy wondered if this what her friends felt when they were still a kid at her last life. Did they felt despair in not knowing where to go? Did they have their own self to take care of?

Of course, Lucy isn't thinking of anything that will lead her to go back but she can't stop thinking where to go. After leaving the train and arriving in the city of Crocus, since Lucy decided to stop by here, Lucy planned to have a sightseeing around. After all, nobody would notice her as a lost child since Lucy is already ten years old.

While Lucy is in a rather isolated area, Lucy thought that she's hearing some shouts in a dark alley. Rushed by her own emotions, Lucy lightened the alley with her Nature Magic. Her eyes widened upon seeing whose that voice came from.

"Hey, let go off her!" Lucy angrily shouted at the man holding the princess of Fiore. Yes, who Lucy saw was Hisui E. Fiore that looks like Lucy's own age. The man just looked at Lucy from head to feet and chuckled.

"Hah? What did you say, little child?" The man looked like he is drunk and out of his mind. Lucy should have dashed towards the man but the man is holding Hisui with a knife in his hand. As a safety precaution, Lucy decided to plant her Nature Magic and sent the roots directly below the man. Unknown to him, Lucy already did this before reaching the alley.

"I said, let go of the Princess. Do you understand?" This time, Lucy's voice was a murderous one as she smiled innocently. This ticked of the man as he let go of the struggling Hisui and dashed towards Lucy. Lucy just chuckled as she started to walk step by step towards them.

"My fortune today said that I must go to somewhere isolated and be prepared in anything I do. Also, it is said that Pisces will have a very little problem to have while in a journey. *chuckle* Guess that my predictions are right, huh?" Lucy said in a rather deep tone that made her look like her former self, minus the hourglass figure. The man just let out a cry and dashed towards the weaponless Lucy.

Hisui cannot take this anymore as she ran and called for help.

Meanwhile, the man suddenly thrust his knife but it is stopped by Lucy's own hand. Without effort, she snapped the sharp edge with a rather eerie smile. The man just looked at his snapped weapon as he fell on his butt, eyes widening.

"Hey old man, what would you do to the Princess if I didn't came?" Lucy said to him as she threw the snapped part of the knife. She now formed a sharp whip with thorns by her magic as she slowly raised her arms, ready to whip the man. The man just kept sitting there, too horrified to even move an inch. His gazed at Lucy's own eyes as he saw something that made him shiver in fear.

* * *

As Hisui ran towards the populated part of the town to look for help, she finally saw someone and went to the person.

"Hey, lady, please help me! My friend! S-she's currently fighting an old man and she's still my age! Please help her! She might get hurt!" The lady she asked for help get the message as both of them ran towards the dark alley. There, they saw that Lucy is currently holding something. Both of them can't saw what Lucy's holding but Hisui swore to herself that the thing Lucy's holding some kind of a whip. As a light appeared in that alley.

"H-hey, what you're do-..." The lady with Hisui said as both of them stopped on their tracks, eyes widening at what they saw.

Lucy is unconscious with a whip in her hand. But Lucy is not standing but being held by someone that time. A lady with long blue hair and blue mermaid tail is currently holding the unconscious child as both of them disappeared in gold light, leaving the unconscious old man lying on the floor with a long gash on his chest.

"What is happening...?" Hisui muttered as she saw what has conspired this day, leaving her insomniac in those later days.

* * *

Lucy can't see anything but red. _Blood?_ It must be.

She can't move but she swore to herself that she is not in that alley. She felt herself floating as she mustered her strength to open her eyes.

Upon opening her tired eyes, she saw stars. The sky seems like in a purplish hue with red at the horizon.

 _Where is she?_

As Lucy wandered her eyes, she finally saw where she is. The horizon ahead says it all, with the grass below her. She just chuckled as her gaze fell upon the tall building at the west.

"Fairy Tail, huh?"

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Hisui in this story is just the same age as Lucy since this timeline is different from the one Lucy came from. Also, Michelle is being left by Lucy in the attic, just like the one when Lucy's mother died but this time, Lucy left Michelle when she's still the former Lucy. This means that the original Lucy from the current timeline left Michelle when she's still very young for unknown reasons.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Past, Present, No Future_

 _By: Shigure Hakuya_

* * *

Daylight came as Lucy stretched her body while leaning on a tree trunk. It has been a hellish week since Lucy came to Magnolia from Crocus. The reason how she reached here, Aquarius.

At first, the child is quite hesitant whether to enter Fairy Tail immediately or have some time for herself. After all, this timeline is wholesome different from her previous life. And she decided to carefully plan out things first, courtesy of Capricorn before at the Heartfilia Konzern.

Sorting things out, she went to a nearby lake to cleanse herself. Somehow, she is used in having her small body in bodies of water, and she feels revitalized whenever she exposed her body in fresh water. Perhaps, this is the result of having Nature as her main magic.

This day is pleasant since she can hear the tweet of the birds above. She rinsed herself and dried at the sunlight. Instead of her usual pink dresses, she wore a green jacket and brown cardigan shorts. To start the day, she went in the wild and sought for fruits as breakfast. Finding for one isn't hard since she can find a wilting apple stem then bring it to life. _Its easy as cake_ , she thought.

After the breakfast, she now went out towards the town square. Her wild instincts told her to duck immediately as a whooshing wind came to her. She saw a blur of white as the source of the wind crashed at a nearby tree. A groan can be heard as Lucy's ear perked at the owner of that familiar feminine voice.

 _"Aw shit, I lost sight of that bird!"_

And its now Lucy's cue to speak up.

"Are you okay?" She said with her hand stretched out towards the person. The person only said an annoyed 'huh?' as the person stood up with wobbling knees, probably dizzy from the sudden impact on the tree. As a support, Lucy made a small stem into a trunk to prevent the person from falling.

"Thanks, uh, your name?" The person said while rubbing her temples with her small hands. Lucy spotted the color of the nails and this completes this person's identity.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy said while looking straight to the person's soul. That white hair that's in a ponytail; that rude stare; that skimpy clothes; and that icy blue pupils that seem to pierces through one's soul; this person will be definitely _her_.

"Then thanks, Lu-shit, my name is fucking Mirajane Strauss."

Then this leads Lucy to go back once again in the warm embrace of her family.

* * *

When Lucy arrived at the doors of Fairy Tail, she was greeted by the sight of child versions of her friends and she mentally chuckled at how small they are; ironically she is also small too.

A small Natsu Dragneel fighting with small Gray Fullbuster while small Erza Scarlet is fighting with small Mirajane Strauss. A small Lisanna Strauss and small Elfman Strauss beside, avoiding the fights. Lucy also saw small Cana Alberona at the counter, waiting for a certain someone while looking at the guild doors. It seems that Levy McGarden isn't here, probably at a mission, inside.

"Oho! Looks like we will have another family member! What's your name young one?" An old voice said to Lucy as she did her best to hold back her tears when the face of her father, Makarov Dreyar, greeted her eyesight. She straightened her back and smiled.

"I'm Lucy, may I join this guild?" Lucy said as she felt herself in cloud nine. I'm home, she thought. The others seem to notice Lucy as they went to her, smiles on their face.

"Hey, what's your name?" Natsu said while looking at her excitedly. Erza followed suit as she held her hand out for a handshake. Lucy shook it happily and said, "I'm Lucy, please take care of me!"

Thus the first day in the guild began.

* * *

Lucy held out her right hand as she looked at the gold Fairy Tail stamp fondly. She traced its edges as she remembered the former pink Fairy Tail stamp there. Lucy is too happy to even comprehend what she really feels right now. It's pure bliss.

"Hey Lucy, what's your magic?" Gray said to her while lying his head at the counter, playing with some ice figurines made by him. Lucy looked at Gray as she stood up.

"Come, follow me outside." Lucy said cheerfully and Gray stood up immediately, with Natsu and Lisanna following them, hand in hand. Lucy caught a glimpse of their hands as she smiled sadly. To shake of the feeling, she now skipped towards the doors of the guild, with the others running after her.

All of them sat at the grassy field near the guild as Lucy grabbed a stem and planted it at the ground. The others seemed too curious at what Lucy will do as the three of them only sat quietly in front of Lucy. Lucy now grabbed a small sharp object from her pocket, surprising the others.

"O-oi, what you're doin'?" Natsu said while pointing at the sharp object, Lisanna and Gray also saying how dangerous it is while holding a sharp object. Lucy only gave them a small smile as she felt the object pierce her delicate skin, earning some frightened shouts from her friends. "Don't worry, it didn't hurt a bit."

Even though Lucy said it to them with assurance, there is still a lingering scare from them, seeing that Lucy hurt herself to show her magic.

Lucy now felt the thick, red blood fall on the ground as a very small amount of magic left her body. A light green light pierced their eyes as they all saw how a lifeless stem received life from a certain blonde hair child. The stem turned into a beautiful rose plant as Lucy picked a new stem from it.

"I'm the one who made this magic. I named it, Nature." Lucy said with a forlorn expression as all of them only said a small 'woah' while looking at the healthy rose plant. The plant has white roses; it's beautiful. Lisanna is the one who recovered from the shock as she immediately grabbed Lucy's hand in hurry, avoiding the cut.

"Your magic is amazing, Lucy! But does it really needs your blood?" She curiously said while wiping Lucy's bloody hand with her pink handkerchief. Lucy only thought for a second as Lucy nodded to her. Lisanna only gave a nod as a response.

The four of them went back to the guild as Lucy now went beside Erza, who is currently eating cake. Erza greeted her as Lucy greeted her back. From now, the two of them decided to share a room since Lucy is currently new and Lucy needs a friend to be with.

"I heard from Natsu that you made your magic, is it true?" Erza said while eating her strawberry. Lucy nodded at her and showed Erza her pouch, which contains Lucy's key. "I'm also a Celestial mage."

"Oh, that's cool. My magic is named 'The Knight' and I can requip armor and weapon." Erza said with a proud face as a sword appeared at her hand and Lucy innocently gave an amazed look. As usual, Erza never fails to impress Lucy. Just like before, Lucy looks up to Erza and considers her as her older sister.

Night came and the two of them are currently lying on the soft bed in a room in Fairy Hills. With Lucy in her comfy clothes and Erza wearing her purple PJ's. The two of them talked about things as exhaustion hits the both of them.

* * *

And the day ended with an explosion at the Heartfilia Konzern.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


End file.
